That Season
by Munelyte
Summary: Dib tell's us about his experiance with Zim's mating season. This is yaoi, that means boyxboy relations. It is also a ZADR.


**Invader Zim**

This is Yaoi if you have a problem with it then do not read, if you read it anyways then please don't complain cause I did warn you

**That Season**

Dear Journal, it's me Dib again. I've just had the most interesting encounter I've ever had in all my 17 years of life. I have to tell someone about it and seeing as no one else will believe me, I shall tell you. Although to tell it correctly I should probably start at the beginning.

Well, it started out as a normal Friday. I went to Hi Skool, tried to prove Zim was an alien, got laughed at and called names by the idiots that couldn't see the poorly disguised alien sitting right in front of them for the last 6 _years_, listened to Zim rant about how '_normal'_ he was, started a food fight with him at lunch, and then followed him home from skool like I do everyday to see what he was plotting. Ya know, normal day and then _it_ happened!

You see, the reason I followed Zim home today wasn't just for normal routine, it was because even though he tried to _seem_ normal I noticed he had been acting slightly different then normal. The fact that his lawn gnomes didn't even try to attack me when I entered through his front door proves it. I had searched the upper part of the base and I couldn't find Zim or Gir anywhere.

So, I decided to check the bottom half of the base and that's when things got really strange. I found Zim alright, but he was different.

See both Zim and I have grown considerably over the years. While still pretty much looking the same, I now stand at a good 5'11 and my scythe lock is a lot longer.

Where as Zim is now an amazing 6' (and _still_ somehow not taller then his tallest, but pretty damn close if you ask me) and he still looks the same, except his wig now has more of the skater grunge look to it.

Also he's defiantly calmed down a great deal since he's been here and now that he actually properly plans things out, one wrong move by me might actually mean that he wins.

Although I have a feeling that his so called Tallest don't really care for him as much as he thinks they do (thou I have reason to believe he's plotting to take over the planet for himself, instead of his Tallest).

But that's off topic. Anyways, I had just found Zim and he looked like he was in pain or something. Now you would probably think that I would be jumping in joy that he's in pain and all, but I was really quite concerned. See, Zim and I have come to this sort of 'mutual' understanding and because of it we have this respect for each other even though were mortal enemies. So, seeing him in pain really made me worry. So throwing caution to the wind and not even bothering to wonder why it was so quite other then Zim's grunts of pain, (cause we all know how loud Gir is) I ran over to him and proceed to ask him what was wrong.

He said my name and gave me this really funny look, then pushed me away and told me to leave. And well seeing as Zim was in pain and I _really_ don't like being pushed and told what to do I ignored the warning. In my definiteness I told him I wasn't leaving and that I wanted to know what was wrong with him. Zim told me that if I didn't leave that I would regret it; and well, seeing as it wasn't the first time I've been threatened by Zim I assumed it was an empty threat. Big mistake!

Next think I know he lets out this feral growl and I'm the floor on my back on with him ripping my clothes off with his PAK legs. He then grabbed my wrist with his hands before I could even get enough sense to even _try_ and fight back. Four tentacle hand like things came out of his PAK and proceed to touch me in very intimate ways.

Two of them played with my nipples, one of them played with my member, and the last one which fingers were slicked with this unidentified substance began to play with my enterance. I started to tell him to stop but the look in his eyes made me rethink that. I tried saying his name and it sort of came out breathy and mixed with a moan. His reply to that was to cover my mouth with his, remove the tentacle hand from my entrance, and shove his massive (and I mean massive 8' long and 2' thick with something like ladder piercings in it) member into my still relatively tight yet loosened from being played with entrance.

As I cry out in pain into his mouth, he slightly pulled out and then start to thrust rather hard into me. I'm not sure if he somehow planned it or if he was just that lucky but he managed to hit my pleasure spot making me to cry out in pleasure and making the pain I was feeling from his entering me dull to nothing. After he did these shallowly deep, yet accurate thrust a few more times he pulled back his mouth from mine, grinned and told me how good I felt and how he wished he'd done it sooner. Then he started making his thrust longer, yet still slow. I'm not sure if he was purposely torturing me or if he was savoring the moment; but I let him know how dissatisfied I was with the speed and asked (demanded) he go faster and to my short lived surprise he actually did it.

Oh, the sounds he pulled out of my mouth with his member pounding me and his tentacle hands molesting me, he even managed to pull sounds out of me by cutting me with his PAK legs and biting my neck. Oh, the sounds make me blush just thinking about them now and he wasn't even anywhere _NEAR_ finished with me.

Finally after what seemed like hours, I came and he came inside of me but that wasn't all he did. You know how some animals get knots while their mating so that they can make sure that their seed takes. Well apparently Zim's species does that, although because I can't get pregnant his knot only lasted an hour or 2 during which time I learned that Zim was in heat and that Gir was at this week long rave or something like that. During that time Zim took it upon himself to neglect to mention that once his knot deflated enough to be pulled out that his mating frenzy would effect of immediately begin again until he either knocked something up or his mating season ended.

So that was an interesting two days and I'm so glad that I managed to get all this written in just a hour so I don't forget it. Oh, there's _one_ other thing. Apparently when Irken's mate they pick one partner to mate with for the entire season and mating season last for two weeks.

_2 FRIGGING WEEKS! _

I have no idea how I'm going to survive, I just barely managed to make it here and my ass is killing me. Damn, I need to go sneak back into Zim's base before he catches me, there's no way I'm going to explain those noises to my Dad or Gaz if he comes here for me. Well Journal, if I die from this experience at least you will know the truth so if there is no next time then this is good bye.

* * *

Dib got up from his hiding spot in his closet and hid his journal under his bed. He then grabbed a bag with extra clothes and tried his hardest not to limp down stairs.

"Hey Gaz I'm going to Zim's house for like two weeks." Dib said as he headed towards the door.

"Whatever. If you die can I sell your stuff?" Gaz asked as she continued playing her Game Slave 2.

"Um...I guess so." Said Dib as he paused at the door.

"Sweet." Replied Gaz who was still absorbed in her game.

"Yeah...um...later Gaz." Dib replied back as he opened the door.

Gaz didn't even answer him back as he left. Dib quickly headed back to Zim's house while keeping a look out for the horny alien. Last thing he wanted was to be jumped in the streets.

Dib managed to make it back to Zim's house without any issue. But as soon as he closed the door behind him he found himself pinned to the door by and angry horny alien.

"Thought you could escape from all mighty Zim, did you now hyuuman." Zim stated menacingly as he put his face up close to Dib's own face.

"N..n..no, I was just getting some clothes and t..t..telling Gaz where I was going to be so they d..d..didn't worry." Dib tried to explain while trying to loosen Zim's tight grasp on him.

"Is that so my Dib-beast. Well, now you shall pay the consequences for not coming prepared in the first place." Zim grinds himself hard into Dib while keeping him pinned against the door.

"B..but that's n..not fair. I..I didn't k..know you w..were in heat." Dib replied as he moaned from Zim's ministrations.

"SILENCE DIB-HUMAN!" Zim shouted as he picked Dib up and carried him down to his bedroom in the lab. Zim then threw Dib onto the bed and used his PAK leg to shred yet another outfit of Dib's and proceeded to have his way with Dib once again for two whole weeks.

**The End**


End file.
